kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 11
|-|English= Issue 11 News Garrelia Fortress Annihilated! On October 24 at 16:21, Garrelia Fortress, the military stronghold on the eastern side of the Erebonian Empire, was obliterated. The cause of this destruction is believed to be an unknown weapon developed by Crossbell, which recently declared independence. Damage Report: The foundation of the fortress remains, but most of it has been destroyed. Reportedly, the number of survivors is extremely small, making it impossible to ascertain exactly what the cause was. The 5th Armored Division, including its commanding officer Lieutenant General Walter, also fell in the attack, leaving the fate of the soldiers who were part of it unknown. Current Situation: The 4th, 6th, 9th, and 11th armored divisions have gathered on the Empire's eastern border, and the area to the east of the Twin Dragons Bridge is on high alert. Additionally, the Kreuzen Provincial Army at the Twin Dragons Bridge and Nortia Provincial Army at the Schwarz Drache Barrier have both dispatched battalions and are preparing themselves for whatever may occur. The Transcontinental Railroad has also suspended services indefinitely. Demonstrations in Heimdallr: The outcry against Crossbell's cowardly behavior has been ongoing. Day after day, angry citizens fill Dreichels Plaza, crying out for a declaration of war. Due to the unrest, uncertainty has spurred an increase in the price of goods in Heimdallr, and those who believe that the current crisis is the result of a conspiracy between Crossbell and the Calvard Republic are increasing in number. 'Down with Crossbell! Prepare for the threat of the East!' (Self-Employed Man) Please be aware that it remains impossible to use IBC bank accounts at this time. An Announcement from His Majesty and the Government: His Majesty Emperor Eugent III has issued a statement to the nation, promising a resolution to the current crisis. In response, the Imperial government also declared that they would take firm action to resolve the situation, as well. An important statement would be announced in the coming days, we were told. Who could possibly have imagined that any of these recent events would ever occur? And yet our great nation has overcome countless crises in the past. Our ancestors stood strong in the face of adversity, and we, too, must do likewise. Citizens of Erebonia, now is the time to rise up. (Staff Writer) Notice To Our Readers We thank all of our readers for their continued patronage. Considering recent circumstances, we foresee the possibility that future issues of this paper may experience delays in release and delivery, and ask for your forgiveness should this prove to be the case. Additionally, there are unconfirmed reports of a large bluish-white barrier surrounding Crossbell City. Under the circumstances, it is highly likely that this is the result of a new weapon developed by Crossbell, and we ask all those who live nearby, as well as all who have any contact with the region to be especially careful. We can only pray that these events see a swift conclusion and all of us can go back to living in peace. (Editor-in-Chief) Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers